In recent years, great attention has been drawn to flexible displays (flexible display panels) such as flexible liquid crystal display panels and flexible organic electroluminescence display panels (flexible organic EL display panels). This is because the flexible displays can be rolled, folded, stored or carried, and worn like clothe.
FIG. 11 is a view schematically illustrating a configuration of a conventional flexible mobile device 100 disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In the flexible mobile device 100, a flexible display panel 101 is used. This allows the flexible mobile device 100, which includes the flexible display panel 101, to be folded or expanded.